The need for compact personal monitors has been demonstrated by the recent discoveries that vinyl chloride and other related compounds can cause cancer in workers that are subjected to these air pollutants. The proposed research is for the development of personal monitors or dosimeters for various organic air contaminants based on the permeation sampling approach. These monitors will be approximately the size of the present day radiation safety badge. The absorber material used to absorb the individual pollutants will be removed after sampling and analyzed by gas chromatography. The rate of absorption will be proportional to concentration because the rate will be controlled by a permeable member barrier placed immediately between the absorber and the air which is sampled. Preliminary investigations and our past successes with permeation sampling procedures indicate that reliable, sensitive, interference-free personal monitors can be developed.